The Assassin
by StoryBee
Summary: A young adult who carries on his deed to be an assassin with his life on the line, even in the worst type of scenario he continues to take on what he has to do. Unless he wants to die that is...Join me in the story about The Assassin. Rating may change.


I shouldn't have been born...strodding down the frozen alley way tucked away in my winter coat I could only look forward into where I was going. My breath was frozen, and my hands were numb. But my blood was pumping hot for more, on my way down the alley way I came to a stop. Odd shaping shadows came from the road just down right of the corner I was facing, when three thugs came into my way. Without I word I walked directly past them, bumping them out of my way. I am a monster... one grabbed me by my hood and pulled me back throwing me onto the floor. I fell onto a semi-frozen puddle, my hands began to pick up even colder then before. I rubbed them together, looking up to the three bulky men in front of me. One of them began to crack their knuckles, "How about we teach you a lesson?". The first one took a swing at me, with my eyes wide open I followed his arm. Even though I'm a monster I can't just lose... I found myself grabbing at his wrist, not too noticeable and pulling him towards me. The man was however surprised at my speed, for when I pulled him towards me I sent my leg upwards into his rib cage. Surprisingly, he had noticed I had a unique physical ability. The idiot continued to resist and swung his next fist at me, I literally slipped downwards and flipped him over me so he could land on his head. "What the hell? You're joking! Rick! Tell us!" the other two thugs cried. A monster has to survive on it's own, even if he is torched in flames... I snapped my fingers towards them, for them to get out of my way. One drew a pocket knife flicking the dagger open, "I'll cut you!" he exclaimed. Even if a monster is shunned due to his indifference... The man hurried towards me with the knife, trying to catch for my face I ducked low, putting my arm around his neck would then pressure him in a headlock till he could no longer breath. Then proceeding to snap his neck, I would drop him onto the floor. A monster is only trying to survive... the last one would take steps slowly backwards. "You..you.." he would shudder to speak, then splashing his foot into the water I took advantage of the situation. Making a swift jump, I would aim my elbow towards his throat which would hit the same time he would collapse onto the floor. Rubbing my elbow into his neck I would take the time to pound his face in, until he was into a nosebleed. No...I was not a monster. After raising myself off, I couldn't let these men go telling about me. I drew for my dagger, and finished the job that was started. With blood dripping from my pockets, I kept strodding to my apartment. No... I was not a monster, but only an assassin.

Stopping by an old diner, I opened the door to let the cold air sooth into the fresh warm air. The bell rang above my head, I would slowly proceed to close the door making my way into the diner. That was when one of the waiters pointed a finger at me, "You haven't forgotten now, did ya son?" she said in a country like accent. I had a nervous laugh, putting my hands within my pockets. The blood stains wiped themselves onto me, surprisingly I took note of this instantly. Where the blooded knife was, is where my wallet was. Stained. "Hey now, Diane. How about another day, I'm sort of.." I noted, then looking towards the ground, "Low on change?". I didn't want to let her down, but I couldn't show her the blood now on my hands. I'd loose a person dear to me. Diane was the nicest girl I've ever encountered, it wasn't that she was money hungry but because she saved my life one day. I met my match in the cold weather of October, the maximum time before starvation point. When I saw this diner, I was attracted by the sign in front of it. "Fast Food", I kept shrugging myself closer and closer to the store. With my arm forwards, and my hands opened I was unable to reach it on my own and collapsed not a mere two meters from the door. That was when Diane came to me, in her own winter coat she was ready to leave for the night. She had a bag with her containing food that'd make you go crazy for, she was nice enough to spar it to me on that cold night. As odd as it sounds she even brought me to her apartment, and locked me within a room that was suitable. The one thing puzzling in my mind was when it looked like a Goddess was feeding me fastfood. She then released me from the apartment and gave me money to get a new start in life. Why would a person do that? Diane was a golden mystery, wouldn't a person non-appreciative just leave their? I promised to her I'd get enough money to pay her back, after swearing my loyalty over to her she seemed to think I was bluffing at the time. In the diner, I heard her boss, Debra, call out to her, "Diane! I got orders number 35 and 37 still on the table! Stop yer slack'in!". And their was the hideous woman, with her fat limbs and wrinkly skin her nose stuck out with a mole on her cheek. Unlikely for a woman, she enjoyed the shortly trimmed mustache beneath her nose. She made me sick to even look at her, and the fact was she thought a little lipstick would purify her looks. How wrong was she. "Ey! No money, no service! Get out, bub!" she boasted towards me. Taking a broom like instrument, she began to sway it towards me. This was one of the biggest things that got in my way of paying back Diane, her ignorance. If she had not known I had the unique skill of having ways to kill her, then she would not treat me this way. I slowly turned the other way, and head to the door. That was when she slammed the broom onto my forehead, as dust would scatter over me. I heard the boasting and the snickers of the customers sitting down and starring towards me, I did not say a word. Not in a place like this, I would pat my head so the dust would fall out and continue my way outside of the diner. Stepping through the heavy snow piles, I made my way back to my apartment.

My apartment was not on the same street as Diane's, they were both rivals in competition to see who can get the most people. Ironically, one was called "New Found Towers" and the other one was called "Old Crossing Hotel". The two were neck at neck at each other, when they found out someone was just pulling out from a new city they would approach their car knocking on it and asking if they would like to rent a room. Diane had a two-rooms to herself, despite being alone at Old Crossing. After she took me in, she thought it would be 'akward' for us to be in the same apartment and people would make 'assumptions' of us knowing each other. So I took her word, and rented an apartment at New Found Towers. It wasn't too bad, I was able to purchase a comfy mattress and a year-time supply of food. Only the suitable into helping my body, opening the door to my apartment home I closed the door shut. Then pulling off my jacket, I emptied my pockets containing approximately 50 big ones and the bloody knife. "Fuck" I said, the blood had dried inside of my pocket. I needed to get it clean, running the tap to the sink inside of the bathroom I cleaned off my hand, my dagger, and then my pocket. Maybe it wasn't too noticeable at this point? Their was no much of a strong sense of iron coming from it, I jumped over to my mattress which was in the middle of my only room my eyes and resting on it I inhaled and exhaled, and began to stretch. Rolling over I then hit something oddly cold, opening my eyes I looked over to it. It was a folder containing of my "targets", this folder was actually quite dear to me. If I had completed into assassinating each and last one of the people in the folder I would be promoted of my rank, but was I actually going to kill these people? I lied awake at night dreaming of those I have already assassinated in the past, the only wish I had is that the sound of ripping flesh and agonizing screams would leave my head for good. Only if...for now I sat their on my mattress with the blanket over me snuggling away. Their was more to me...much more then what I had in mind. Closing my eyes tightly, I forced myself asleep and into another horrifying dream about my childhood.

The following morning the birds chirped their soothing tune throughout the air, flying throughout the fresh winter air. Even though it was October, it was freezing here in HaruHaru Town. I rubbed my hands together, sneezing as I did. Shivering also, I had forgotten to close the window all the way shut. Doing so, I got ready for another day. Opening up my folder after the average things you had to take care of in the morning consisting of taking a shower, brushing your teeth, and putting on the right clothes, I would scan through the names. Christopher Brown. A red X was through his name. Frederick Johnson. A red X was through his name. Johnson Tombs. A red X was through his way. Until I finally reached the newest page, it was Hamminson Escathpe. With no X through his name, he was my next target. I read his information, it was quite sad. He had a wife and kids. Both a boy and a girl, this however could not stop me. I was already in on it, if I dropped out it would mean my own life on the line. I got ready for the killing that night bringing tactical zulu hand gloves, three pocket knives and a dagger. Two handguns, a match, a black mask to cover my face and then my fully-suited combat boots. I was ready to take on the impossible, taking the fast way through traffic I found myself on the other side of HaruHaru town. More like the East Side, but that would make the side where my apartment is at the North side. Despite that, I made my way down a potential fast alleyway. I fled with the shadows and moved from the light, then making my way towards their house. I reeled in to grab on of my pocket knives looking in from their window, as miserable as it seemed I still had intentions on killing this man. He was simply playing with his children and teaching them how to read, the kids were mere at the age of 6! I bit my tongue and clenched my fist. Their was no going back on my duties, it had to be done. I took a deep sigh and almost felt a tear in my eye, where did I go soft? Then crawling to their door I took a knock at it, standing up flat against their house with a pocket knife wielded. "Now who's that at the door kiddies?" Escathpe had said through the door, I could almost hear myself squeal over this. Then noticing it, I would hear his footsteps until a stop as if someone was tugging on it. "Daddy. I'm scarred" a small voice of a young boy had said, which I had heard through the door once more. "Then why not we see who's their together?" the dad told his children, I was ready to act now. I had to do...just had to do it. As he opened the door I had knelt downwards in a position where he wouldn't spot me immediately. As the door would open up to the point where I could pinpoint his face, "Hello?" was what echoed into the air. I chucked my pocket knife aiming for his forehead precisely, the knife hit his head making him fall backwards onto the floor. "Daddy!" the little boy cried, I came by the other side of his dad who was on the floor surprised with awe. "Sorry Hammerison Escathpe" I announced towards the two, then drawing out my dagger I stabbed at his chest directly. The tip would puncture his chest, blood would begin to come through. "Daddy.." the little boy said crept up over his stomach. Should I kill the boy too? I asked myself, in the most desperate of situations. I then continued to stab the man's chest will blood not only splattered over me but his offspring as well, getting weary from all the hand work I would then commence to stand up. "I am leaving" I would say, turning my back on the boy with the child. The boy had his own fathers blood covered over his hands, "Daddy!" he said. On that snowy night, you could see what was written on the snow. A message written in blood only to the afterlife, "I love you, Daddy". Arriving back at my rented room I threw everything onto the floor, and sat down on my mattress. "I'm a mess" I said to myself, then turning at the free mirror give to me. Their was blood on my cheek, I took the time to wipe it off clean then putting my clothes in the washer. After that, I rinsed and carefully washed my weapons.

On that one snowy night I then took out a red permanent ink marker, making an X through Hammerison Escathpe. The deed was done, as it was on the news. The murderer was specifically characterized, "Unknown" just to my luck. It had been several weeks after the outcast, I usually stayed home wrapped around my cover. At different times I would then go grab something to eat from my fringe, but after the meal go back to sleep. It was on that fateful day when I heard a knock on the door, I tried to zone it out and ignore it but then I heard it again. Did a friend of the victim try to come to do the same of what I did? Was it my time to die. I hurried to the door, but stopped myself. No... The reason I did it was so I could not die at all. "Who is it?" I called in a sturdy, bold voice with my chest puffed out. "Package." someone called back at me, was it the delivery man? I opened the door to see a package on the floor and someone leaving down the hall, I picked up the package. It was sort of heavy, it was of course addressed to me and I did not hesitate to open it up. Then out in front of me was a laptop, a short-of-anything memory popped into my head from the academy. It had the same type of design on it, I opened it up. Their was no pass code on it, and it seemed like a Windows Eight. Once getting into it, Google Chrome was their sitting, waiting for me. I then saw not only Google Chrome open but notepad as well, I skimmed myself to clicking the notepad application. It told me about an email, the name and the password. Shocked, it had my surname in it also. I then opened up the Google Chrome application, and their it was a yahoo account. And with one single mail, with the subject of it saying. "Congratulations"


End file.
